I Cannot Leave
by TheShamyFan123
Summary: If Alec Hardy hates Broadchurch so much, then why can't he leave? Eventual Alec/Ellie. Warning you now if that isn't your cup of tea.


Alec Hardy hated the town of Broadchurch. He hated how sand seemed to somehow be everywhere in the little town, dusting along his shoes and trousers wherever he walked. He hated how the hot sun seemed to shine down upon him at every angle possible, regardless of how many times he tried to block it. But most of all, he hated how friendly the people were. Well, to be more specific he hated how "fake" friendly they were. All smiles to his face but would not hesitate to tear him down as soon as his back was turned. He knew they were all against him from the beginning; as soon as he stepped out into the public eye after Sandbrook he knew what the whispers that surrounded him were saying.

With all of this being said, since he hated the town with such an intense passion, why was he still here? It was a fair enough question if he were being honest, but if you were to ask him he would have trouble answering you. _Why was he still here?_ He knew there was nothing waiting for him back at home. An ex-wife and a daughter who refused to take his phone calls and ignored his messages. "Friends" who would probably speak to him when they pass him on the street but then would make themselves scarce when the possibility of plans would arise. Plus, when word got around to the rest of his family about his heart condition, he knew he would never get a moment's peace.

He doesn't really leave his hotel room since the closing of the Latimer case and barely speaks to anyone. When he is forced to leave the building he avoids conversation with Becca at all costs and dodges Ollie on the streets. Occasionally he will go and visit Ellie Miller...well, not Miller anymore. She doesn't get out much either these days. He supposed she is on the list of contributing factors of his staying in the tiny town. She looked awful but he would never say that outloud. She tries to put on a brave face in front of Tom but he can tell that Tom knows it's a lie. She doesn't sleep much; her eyes look tired. She picks at her food and she has lost weight. He is concerned, but she seems to only ask how he is doing.

He peered at the clock by his bedside to discover that it was around five in the afternoon and he hadn't left his room in at least twenty four hours. He ran his hands roughly up and down his face in an attempt to force himself to move around and do something. His body ached as he eased himself out of bed to walk toward the window. Opening the curtains he heard a faint knocking on the door. He threw on a dressing gown and padded across the room to see who was on the other side.

Becca was revealed on the other side, fresh pillows and sheets in hand, "Hi! Um, I brought you some fresh bed things. Mind if I come in for a moment?"

He stepped aside, allowing room for her to enter. She scurried quickly to the bed to lay down his fresh sheets and sighed. He may not have the best social skills but he knew that Becca had something she wanted to say. Not fancying beating around the bush he cleared his throat, "Is there something you wanted to say, Becca?"

She turned to face him, "Look, Alec...Mr. Hardy, I know that your life is absolutely none of my business and I know that you wouldn't exactly call us friends," she paused, he nodded for her to continue, "but frankly, I'm concerned about you."

He cocked his left eyebrow, "Concerned?"

"Well, not that I've been waiting around for you to leave your room or anything but I've noticed that I haven't seen you out and about much lately and I'm worried that, apart from the occasional visit with Ellie, that you are cutting yourself out of the real world. I think that you are letting your condition rule your life. Are you even seeing a doctor?"

"Thank you very much for stopping by and your concern, Becca," he avoided, opening the door again, "but I'm just fine and if you'll excuse me, I was just on my way out."

She shot him an unconvinced look but moved to leave nonetheless. Before shutting the door behind her she looked over her shoulder, "Are you going to Ellie's? How is she?"

He would have been annoyed if he hadn't seen the genuine concern in her eyes. "She's...she's not good."

Becca slightly frowned, "It's too bad about her whole situation. Listen, I'm having a bit of a get together down at the bar later tonight. I know you probably wouldn't be interested but maybe stop by for a bit with her? I barely see you but I see even less of her. I think she needs to get out from behind closed doors for a while." With that, she was gone.

_'Not bloody likely,'_ he thought to himself. He hadn't really planned on going to Ellie's but he supposed now he would be expected to leave the hotel for a while. Skimming through his wardrobe he picked out a jumper and a pair of jeans. Ellie may be devastated but no matter what emotional state she's in, she would never pass up a chance to shoot a posh joke his way if he wore a suit.

Walking through the lobby he chanced a glance in Becca's direction. She waved goodbye to him and gave him a thumbs up. He smiled weakly and half attempt to give her a thumbs up back. Shoving his hands in his pockets he began his commute from the hotel to Ellie's, trying to ignore the pain in his body that seemed to be getting worse as the days went on.


End file.
